


The Sun, the Sea and Starbucks

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Voyeurism, stalker!Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is getting paranoid. Or is he?<br/>Because he feels as though he may be being followed. But by whom?<br/>Like someone is constantly watching him. Why?<br/>Well, he's in for a surprise when a guy at Starbucks hits on him, because Percy's mysterious stalker doesn't like when others touch what he deems his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun, the Sea and Starbucks

Title: The Sun, The Sea and Starbucks – How the Stalker Stole the Slut

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, voyeurism, masturbation, toys, explicit intercourse, anal

Main Pairing: Apercy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Apollo

Own Character : some unnamed Starbucks waiter

Summary: Percy is slowly thinking he's turning crazy, because he thinks he's being stalked.

 

**The Sun, The Sea and Starbucks**

_ How the Stalker Stole the Slut _

 

Percy frowned deeply, turning over and over again to look behind him. He started to get dizzy from all the head-turning. And his neck hurt from this overly repeated movement.

But that's what he got for getting paranoid.

Everyone was already making fun of him because of his paranoia. They said it were the two wars catching up with him, making him see monsters everywhere. But it weren't monsters he was feeling. Which made his friends make even more fun of him.

It wasn't his fault that he couldn't figure out what it was. But he knew there was _something_ chasing him, following him, lurking in the shadows (he had already checked with Nico, who had only rolled his eyes at his friend). Ever since the war was over now, whenever he got up and made his way to school, or back home from school. Always when he was outside. Something, someone watching him, observing him, haunting him. Not a monster. He was sure it wasn't a monster. Because the feeling he had wasn't that creepy, bad feeling, it was even a bit comforting. Which was even more ridiculous and made his friends roll their eyes at him.

He had stopped telling his friends about the odd, unsettling feeling. Though nowadays he got it more and more often. Even at school, as if someone was watching him through the windows. Or at home. Two days ago, when the stress had gotten to him, he had tried to relax the best way possible...

 

/flashback\

 

“ _Mom? Paul? Are you home?”, called Percy, looking left and right._

_No answer. He walked into the kitchen, finding a note on the table, reading that Paul had a teacher conference and Sally went out with a couple of friends, dinner waiting for him in the fridge._

“ _Great”, grinned the son of Poseidon, making his way over to his bedroom._

_Kicking his shoes off, throwing his backpack into one corner of the room, he sighed in relief. He really needed some alone time. This odd feeling was eating him up, he was feeling so pressured by the strange presence. He truly needed some stress relief now. Shedding his clothes on his way, he was naked by the time he reached his bed. Falling down backwards on it, he closed his eyes. Just laying there helped a bit. But he knew exactly what would help even more._

_He found his commode even blind, pulling the upper drawer open, his fingers soon wrapping around the long, hard toy. Taking it into his hand with an iron-grip, he turned some to search for the bottle with his other hand. That was the moment he felt it again. The presence._

_This warm, somehow comforting presence, watching his every move. It was sick, it shouldn't have this effect on him, but somehow it made him instantly hard to know his stalker was watching him._

_Opening the bottle of lube, he poured a good amount of it onto his thick toy. His long fingers graciously moved up and down the fake shaft to lube it, acting as if it was real, imagining it to be his stalker. He shifted some, leaning against his wall and spreading his legs invitingly, facing the window. Even though he couldn't see his stalker, he could feel him, he knew the other was watching him from the window. His slick fingers wandered down his chest, circling his nipples, pinching them, further down along his stomach, jerking his own cock once before continuing down to his entrance. Well, he knew it wasn't supposed to be an entrance. But he had long-since started to view it that way. Ever since he had first used the toy, more so out of fun just to have tried it once. And he had enjoyed it. Very much so. At first he had only used it sometime, but the more often he used it, the more he needed it. He craved it. By now, he couldn't even come without being penetrated._

“ _Ow, yes”, moaned Percy wantonly as he pushed two fingers in._

_He buckled his hips up, adding a third finger right away. His legs were as widely spread as possible to give his stalker a better view. How much he enjoyed being watched. Even though he didn't know why and he knew it was sick. But now, after months, he had started getting used to his presence. It had been disturbing at first, odd and new. Kind of like using his vibrator actually. He had grown to like it with the time until he started to need it. The presence gave him such a warm feeling. As if someone was watching over him, not just watching him. He never felt alone. Which was very much appreciated since he hated being alone. There was probably nothing he hated more than being alone. When he was a child, being alone had always meant being alone with Smelly Gabe. Being alone meant not having friends. Being alone meant that others tried to stay away from him. Being alone meant being different, unwanted... But with his stalkers, he always felt... wanted..._

_And he liked that. He liked feeling wanted. It was what the wars had brought him, feeling wanted, feeling needed. The other demi-gods needed his leadership, needed his powers, needed him. But now the wars were over. And while he still had much contact with his friends, they weren't depending on him in the same way. They still wanted him, his input on their problems or anything else, but... it wasn't as important anymore. He wasn't as important anymore._

_His stalker made him feel important, made him feel wanted._

_He replaced his fingers with his vibrator, imagining it to be his stalker. The presence felt so warm, his cock (he was sure his stalker was male) would certainly feel warm too. It would fill him with warmth, making him finally feel the ultimate feeling of being wanted._

_He gave his most wanton moan as the thickness filled him, wanting to give his stalker a good show._

 

/flashback|end\

 

And here he was, on his way home from school, turning over and over again. Not because he was afraid of his stalker, but because he longed to finally see him. Somehow he knew his stalker wanted him. Wanted him in that exact way. And by now all he wanted was for his stalker to finally stop this stupid game and take what he wanted. Take him. The thought send a wave of arousal through his body, making him shudder.

He stopped abruptly as he stood in front of the newest Starbucks shop. His parents were out with the neighbors, enjoying the Broadway. If he would go home, he knew he'd only masturbate anyway. Instead he entered the coffee shop. He felt like drowning his longing in chocolate.

“Hello. What can I get you?”, asked the guy behind the bar with a charming smile.

“Hi”, grinned Percy. “I want a hot chocolate and a double chocolate muffin, please.”

“Anything for you”, smirked the guy with a playful wink.

Percy blushed slightly. Was that guy hitting on him? Well, he was quite attractive. All tall, blonde and handsome, probably five years older than Percy. The older male placed a muffin on a plate and took a napkin, though before he handed it over to Percy, he scribbled something onto the napkin, then tugging it under the muffin and pushing the plate over at the son of Poseidon.

“Your chocolate will be ready soon.”

“Is that the bill, or something?”, asked Percy with an adorably confused frown.

“Would be quite expensive then”, chuckled the blonde amused, winking at him again. “It's my number. You're cute. Call me if you want to have a good time.”

“He won't call you”, growled a dark voice behind Percy. “He's already taken.”

Percy was pretty sure his heart stopped for a couple of seconds. This presence... This warmth. But so much more intense than when he was being watched. And so... real. He was pressed against a broad and muscular chest with his back, a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders to hold him.

“That's too bad”, sighed the cashier disappointed. “But at least he has a handsome boyfriend.”

The heart that had previously stopped suddenly started to flutter back to life, going a million miles per hour. Could it really be? Was his stalker standing behind him? So close? Touching him? His hands shot up reflexively, holding onto the arm around his shoulders, holding the arm in place, not wanting the other to go again. He needed to know. Needed to know who his stalker was.

“Don't go”, whispered Percy in the most pleading voice. “Please.”

“How could I deny you?”, was the amused reply, followed by a lick to Percy's ear-shell. “Be a good boy and take a seat, I'll just get myself a coffee and pay for us.”

The son of Poseidon nodded obediently, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He would finally see him, see the man that had watched him do such unholy things to himself. See the man that had haunted his dreams even though he had no idea what the other looked like. But still, he didn't dare to look as he walked over to an empty table. His stalker had told him to sit down first. He would get to see the other once he'd return with their drinks. A bright blush covered his cheeks as he realized how... submissive he was behaving. Why was he obeying his stalker's wishes? Shouldn't he scream for police or something? Run out there? Anything that would even remotely resemble a normal, human reaction? Instead, he did what his stalker wanted and sat there, patiently waiting for him to return. Like some kind of well-trained puppy, awaiting his master's next command and treat. His blush brightened significantly at that metaphor, feeling reminded of some of his dirtier fantasies about his unknown stalker...

“Here is your unhealthy dinner, Percy”, chuckled the voice that had spoken earlier.

“Thank you...”, mumbled the flustered Sea Prince, feeling as if the other was chuckling because of his thoughts, as if his stalker could even see those. “Why are you here?”

“The better question is; Why are you still here?”, asked the stalker amused. “Why didn't you run away? I know Annabeth told you over and over again to call the police or something. And yet here you are, sitting and waiting. But what interests me even more is: Why aren't you looking at me?”

“Because... I have been thinking about you a lot, trying to imagine what you may look like”, confessed Percy, chewing his lower lip. “But now you're here and... You can either be the frog, or the prince. And I'm not sure if I want to see... What if you're the frog?”

He felt the presence coming closer again, until he felt the warm breath against his neck and collar bone. “I know exactly what you've been imagining about me, you dirty, dirty little thing. Which is why I'm here. I was quite content just watching you, in your everyday life, in your naughty fantasies, your fascinating thoughts and your amusing characteristics. The gracious way your body moves when you train and the luscious way your body moves when you fuck yourself with your little toy, moaning like a whore, begging for a real cock instead of a cheap toy. I was content with that. Just... seeing you in all your facets was enough for me. But then this unworthy mortal dares to flirt with you. I will not tolerate anyone else fulfilling your dirty fantasies, the mere thought that this guy could touch your sacred places, the places no one else aside from you has ever touched, it made my blood boil. I saw his thoughts. I saw what he wanted to do with you. Believe me, it was far more than drinking a coffee. I had to interfere. You're too good and naive, you would have fallen right into his claws. But you're not allowed to, because you're mine.”

Percy's facial color had significantly changed over the course of his stalker's little speech, until it reached it's darkest shade at the end. It was now pretty obvious that his stalker was a god. He had suspected something like that for a while now, but never dared to voice it. Neither to his friends, nor to himself. Which meant... his stalker truly knew of his thoughts and fantasies.

“Of course I know”, chuckled the stalker amused. “I know all the dirty things you've been thinking. When you came home late at night, you were picturing how you'd go through the dark alleys and how I'd just materialize behind you, shove you against the next wall and fuck you brutally. Is that what you want, Percy? What you would have liked me to do now too? Just bend you over the bar and shove my cock up your ass, showing that arrogant mortal whose little slut you are?”

Percy yelped and bit his lower lip even harder to refrain from moaning. His stalker really had a way with words. If his deeds would prove to be even half as good as his promises...

“Look at me”, ordered the stalker, a warm hand gripping Percy's chin. “I said look at me. And if you like what you see, I will drive you home and fuck you until you won't be able to feel your legs.”

But the Sea Prince still was quite reluctant. Relationships with gods, even those in the form of one-night-stands, never truly ended well. And... what if his stalker wasn't how he pictured him...?

“I said look at me”, growled the god in a demanding and annoyed voice. “Be a good, obedient little slut and look at me, or do I have to spank you first? Believe me, I will. I'll just pull you over my lap, rip your jeans off and spank you here, in front of all those mortals. I don't care if they'll see it, they can see who you belong to and what a naughty thing you are. I bet you'd moan like a whore if I'd spank you in public, wouldn't you? You enjoy being watched. You loved knowing that I watched you. Would you like that? Being seen by them as what you really are? A wanton, little slut?”

Percy gathered all his courage to lift his gaze. His heart nearly burst as the other came into focus in front of him. The tall, broad-shouldered blonde with the sun-kissed skin, the dazzling smile and the sky-blue eyes could only be one god. Percy's stomach knotted.

“Lord Apollo”, murmured the son of Poseidon softly. “I... You..?”

“Well”, shrugged the blonde. “I have nothing to do aside from driving around anyway. So one day when I was driving over New York, I caught a climbs of you. Of you, with your fingers knuckle deep up your ass, moaning like a whore finally receiving that long-deserved cock. And when I saw that, I knew I had to see more. So I started... visiting more often.”

Percy stared wide-eyed at the Sun God. The Sun God. The freaking God of the Sun. Well, that at least explained the warm feeling he was always getting when his stalker was close.

“So... that offer of you driving me home still stands...?”, asked Percy, trying to sound nonchalant and failing at it miserably, stead blushing a tomato red.

“Now”, chuckled Apollo amused, raising one eyebrow. “Try a different approach.”

“Well, what do you want to hear, Lord Apollo?”, grunted the hero a bit defensively.

“How about you drop the 'Lord' and replace it with a 'Master'? For starters”, smirked the god.

“Oh...”, mumbled Percy, his face once again beet-red. “You... really want me to beg for it?”

“Good boy!”, praised the Sun God amused. “I've spend way too much time with my sister and her lesbian tribe these days. Too many screaming, screeching and protesting girls. I'd like to enjoy a well-behaved, obedient boy for a change. Show me what you got, Percy.”

Sea-green eyes roamed over the well-defined chest and the god-like body. Oh, he knew that phrase came from the Greek gods, but if he had to name one god that truly looked like a Greek god, it would be Apollo. Well, if Greek gods looked like Australian surfer dudes.

“Will... Will you come with me home?”, asked Percy in a shy voice. “My parents are out and we'd be all alone and... uh... we could... do stuff...”

“Do stuff?”, snorted the blonde amused. “Really? Like playing chess? Or doing homework?”

Percy sighed, trying to play his blush down as he leaned in, his voice only a hushed whisper. “Please, Master Apollo, after having fantasized about you so often, I want your real cock. I want you to feed my hungry hole with your hot meat, please.”

He felt a hand grabbing the back of his neck, the next second he was pulled into a hot kiss. Apollo growled in approval, shoving his tongue into the willingly opened mouth to taste the salty sea.

“Very good boy”, whispered the blonde. “But driving takes too long. Close your eyes.”

It seemed the god truly was horny if a drive in the fastest car possible was too slow. Not that Percy wasn't rock-hard himself. The thought alone, the thought that the Sun God had enjoyed watching him masturbate, that the Sun God longed for him, that the Sun God wanted to fuck him... Yeah, he was very much rock hard by now. Closing his eyes tightly, he wrapped his arms around Apollo's neck. He felt the tingling sensation of being teleported, wondering only for a brief moment what the mortals may have believed had happened to them. The next thing he felt was the softness of his own bed and the strong body seated between his legs. He automatically spread them wider.

“That's something you're really good at”, snickered Apollo. “Spreading your legs. You know, in the old days, you would have been more than popular. Not a single lad would have passed the opportunity to take you, I'm sure of that. But no one aside from me will have you.”

He could hear the snapping of fingers and then felt the gust of air on his bare skin. Blinking surprised, he stared up at the naked god, just to note that yes, he was naked too.

“Are you in a hurry?”, asked Percy a bit amused.

“I just don't want to waste time”, growled Apollo, sealing his lips once more, his hands wandering to touch every inch of Percy's skin. “How much I longed to touch you, to feel you, fill you.”

Percy moaned hoarsely. “Then do it!”

“If I remember this morning correctly, I'd first have to make room for my cock”, smirked Apollo.

“You... watched that too?”, mumbled the Sea Prince and blushed.

The Sun God only smirked in reply, his hands wandering down between the widely spread legs and to the tight channels he knew to be occupied by a chain of anal beads. Grabbing the end, he slowly eased the first one out, pulling in a steady and slow manner, erecting a needy whimper from the hero, who buckled his hips up in want.

“One may think you're truly bored after the war”, noted Apollo amused. “The things you've tried in the past few months... I would have never thought Poseidon's innocent, little son would be into these kind of things. But then again, it's always those under the most pressure that seek release by submitting. And oh, you are very eager to submit, aren't you?” But Percy only whimpered in reply, irritating the god a bit. “I asked you something, little slut.”

To urge the Sea Prince on, he pulled harshly on the chain, popping five beads out at once. Percy hissed and gasped, his cock twitching in reply. “Y-Yes, yes, Master Apollo, very eager to submit to you! Please, please dominate me! Please, just... gods, please, rip the beads out of my slutty ass and stuff it with your thick cock again! Just thrust it into me! Please!”

“It seems the slut likes pain”, smirked the blonde, sucking Percy's neck. “Dirty, little hero. Who would have thought? But now that you're mine, I am more than glad to deliver. To deliver every single fantasy you had in the past few months.” He pulled more on the string, harsher to get another wanton whimper from the teen. “I will do things to you, far beyond your imagination.”

“Y—Yes, please”, gasped Percy, feeling the last bead being pulled out.

“You like walking around in public with a toy up your ass, don't you?”, chuckled Apollo, putting the string of beads aside. “You're getting aroused by that, by being penetrated while just walking around or talking to others. Knowing that the toy is within you.”

Sea-green eyes, clouded with lust, stared up at him, a pink tongue darting out of Percy's mouth to lick the drool off the corner of his lips. “I... Yes, yes, I know I'm a slut, please, just... please...”

“I think I've tortured you enough, Percy”, smiled the blonde, kissing his young lover again.

While he distracted the Sea Prince with his very cunning tongue, he lifted Percy's hips and entered the tight heat. Percy whimpered into their kiss, but Apollo was fast to drown those little protests of pain with his mouth, pushing more and more of his hardness into the welcoming tightness.

“Ouch”, gasped Percy as they parted for air. “You're so thick, so big, so... so good! So much better than my toy, gods, how long I've wanted this, please, please move!”  
For once, Apollo was the one obeying. He started to thrust hard and deep, staring down into the blissful face of his young lover. Aiming for Percy's prostate over and over again soon reduced the Sea Prince to a moaning and whimpering mess of ecstasy.

“You make sounds that would make every whore blush, Percy”, growled Apollo hoarsely, biting the Sea Prince's neck. “And, fuck, you're so tight. Your ass is so eager for my cock!”

The hero looked up at the good, marveling how concentrated and yet relaxed Apollo looked while taking him. And the way the god's body moved, the way that godly cock was working his virgin ass, it made him wish for many, many more nights like this.

“What do you think why I wanted to hurry like that?”, grunted the Sun God and rolled his eyes. “So I get to fuck you as often as possible before your parents come home, my little slut.”

Percy smirked up at the god, his arms loosely around Apollo's neck as he pulled the blonde into a sloppy, lazy kiss. He was way too exhausted from being pondered so thoroughly to kiss properly.

“Please”, whimpered the son of Poseidon. “Fill me, Master Apollo, please let your slut make you come, please come deep within me, deep within your devoted slut.”

Apollo groaned upon hearing the sweet, sweet begging. He shot his load up the willing ass, filling Percy's bowls with his cum. The sounds erupting from those rosy lips became even more sinful and slutty as more hot cum filled the hero. Apollo jerked the Sea Prince off, until Percy's orgasm forced his muscles to milk the god's cock completely dry.

“You're my private toy now, Percy”, declared the Sun God, collapsing beside his cousin.

“Mh... Yes, Master Apollo”, purred Percy obediently and cuddled closer to Apollo. “Anything you say, as long as you keep fucking me like that.”

It was perfect. It was exactly what Percy had needed. Someone to control him, someone willing to fulfill all those dark desires that had build up in his mind over the last two wars. The blonde pulled him closer, one hand sliding down between Percy's ass-cheeks to play with his slippery hole.

“You're such a tight, little bitch”, murmured Apollo amazed. “Wouldn't have thought. Not with the amount of masturbation you practice. But fuck, you're one of the tightest holes I've ever fucked.”

The Sea Prince only moaned in reply, enjoying how his stalker/lover/master was teasing his entrance while they shared their post-coital bliss.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
